This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 2000-61445, filed on Oct. 18, 2000, under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a test tray insert, and more particularly, to a test tray insert of a test handler for loading conveniently a device to a correct position without the device separation from the insert, even when the insert moves, and for unloading the device from the insert, too.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric component (in this application, a xe2x80x98devicexe2x80x99 is designated for an electric component in the following statements) such as an integrated circuit (IC) or a semiconductor chip, manufactured through a predetermined assembly process in a semiconductor manufacturing process, should perform a test process for checking whether a predetermined function in the device is operated or not. A test handler is employed in such a test process, and the test process is accomplished by transferring a predetermined number of the devices and by contacting a test head to the devices. According to the test results, the devices are classified and transferred.
Such a test handler transfers the 32 or 64 devices to the test head for testing simultaneously, and performs a test in the specified temperature surroundings, such as the high or the low temperature.
In other words, as illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a transfer arm sequentially transfers a user tray loaded in a user tray supplier 10 to a loading side set plate 30. A orthogonal loading robot 90 picks up the devices in the user tray placed in the loading side set plate 30, and transfers the devices to a test tray 70 placed in a first tray arranging station 80.
The test tray is circulated through the first tray arranging station 80, a soak chamber 50, two test chambers, a de-soak chamber 60, a third tray arranging station 82 and a second tray arranging station 81 sequentially.
The soak chamber 50 heats up or cools down the devices in the test tray 70 to a desired test temperature, and lifts down the test tray 70 to supply the test tray 70 to the test chamber. The test chamber maintains constant temperature environments, and performs tests by connecting the devices to test heads 100 and 101. A first test chamber performs tests for 32 devices and a second test chamber tests for other 32 devices.
The de-soak chamber 60 recovers the heated or the cooled temperature of the devices to a room temperature, and lifts up the test tray 70 to supply the test tray 70 to the third tray arranging station 82. In next, the tested devices are unloaded to the user tray classified in the test tray and discharged through a user tray deliver 20.
A plurality of inserts are fixed on the test tray for placing the devices to correct positions on the test tray and for preventing the devices deviation from the test tray while the devices are circulated inside of the test handler when the above described tests procedure is performed.
The conventional insert, as illustrated in FIG. 3, includes a device receiver 110 and a device cover 140, which are different gadgets between each other. The device receiver 110 comprises a device site 112 in the center of the main body 101 for receiving a device 160. A first guide bush 114 and a second guide bush 116, both guide bushes are cylindrical shape, are inserted to the main body 101 of the device receiver 110 to correctly guide and arrange the insert 100 with the test head when the insert 100 contacts to the test head.
The device cover 140 closes the device site 112 when the device 160 is inserted to the device site 112 of the device receiver 110 and keeps the device 160 safely. The device cover 140 comprises a housing of a cover main body 141, a pair of hinges 142, a connector 143, and a pair of rotator 144.
The main body 101 includes a hinge receiving opener 119 for receiving the pair of hinges 142 of the device cover 140. In more, a coupling pin 104 is inserted into a first penetration hole 102 and a second penetration hole 106 formed in the hinge 142 of the device cover 140 when the device receiver 110 and the device cover 140 are connected between them. In this case, a torsion coil spring 120 is inserted into the first penetration hole 102 so that the device cover 140 can rotate only to the upward direction of the center of the coupling pin 104.
Therefore, when the device 160 is placed on the device site 112 of the device receiver 110 while the device cover 140 is open, and a closing plate 146 of the device cover 140 is connected to a locking ring 118 of the device receiver 110, the device 160 is fixed within the device receiver 110. As a result, the device 160 can not be apart from the insert while moving the device 160 for tests of characteristic and performance.
However, such a structure of the insert is so complicated that the production cost for the insert is expensive and the productivity for the insert is low because the assembly time is long. Additionally, the structure of the insert is inconvenient in that the device cover 140 should be opened and closed whenever the device 160 is loaded and unloaded.
To overcome the above described problems, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a test tray insert of a test handler that is simple in the structure and the shape, while fixed to the correct position of the insert, and that loads and unloads conveniently devices.
In order to achieve the above object, the preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a test tray insert of a test handler comprising a housing, a locker, and a stopper, wherein one end side of the stopper is hinged on the inside of the mounting hole and the other end side of the stopper is protruded to the receiving hole so that the stopper fixes the device. The housing includes a receiving hole for loading a device in the center of the receiving hole, and a mounting hole, extended from both sides of the receiving hole, including a joint jaw. The locker inserted in the mounting hole of the housing, moves up and down. The stopper is placed in the bottom side of the locker.
According to the present invention, the housing comprises a base protrusion placed in both ends of the bottom of a receiving hole, for upholding the bottom of the device, and a supporting protrusion placed in both sides of the base protrusion, for supporting the both sides of the device, wherein the mounting hole includes a penetration hole in the bottom side and a suspending protrusion in the upper side and a compressed spring is mounted between the upper side of the locker and the suspending protrusion, so that the locker is pushed to the downward direction.
According to the present invention, the housing comprises a site fixing hole built in both end sides of the housing, and a bush with a screw unit in the inner diameter built in one side of the site fixing hole.
According to the present invention, a predetermined portion of the bush is protruded to the outside of the bottom of the housing.
According to the present invention, the locker comprises the both sides of the locker inserted into the mounting hole, the center of the locker protruded from the joint jaw to the direction of the receiving hole, and the both sides of the bottom of the locker including a predetermined length of a protruded lead unit.
According to the present invention, the stopper comprises a horizontal surface, and a vertical surface built in the downward direction from the both ends of the horizontal surface, wherein the one end of the vertical surface inludes a hinge hole combining with the penetration hole of the housing by a joint pin so that the stopper can rotate.
According to the present invention, the upper side of the horizontal surface includes a suspending jaw for suspending on the bottom center of the locker to prevent the stopper from rotating in the center of the joint pin, and the stopper rotates after the locker is raised up and the bottom center of the stopper is released from the suspending jaw.